


A Sphinx's Paw

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. King Kooh instructs his brother to check on a pet sphinx, but he may regret his decision.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Brother, step out of the pyramid and see if enemies will appear to defeat me for enslaving others. You should also check on my pet sphinx. I’m going to check on the enslaved Retep and his companions,’’ King Kooh said. 

Repsaj bowed. He went outside. 

A sphinx battled King Kooh’s enemies. 

One enemy used his sword to slice its paw. 

The sphinx roared. 

Repsaj pursued enemies. He wrapped a rag around the sphinx’s paw. Repsaj smiled after he was licked.

The sphinx became stone.

King Kooh appeared and scowled at Repsaj. ‘’Why is my pet’s paw bandaged?’’

Repsaj was sheepish. 

 

The End


End file.
